Aérospatiale
Aerospatiale ( ) was a French state-owned aerospace manufacturer that built both civilian and military aircraft, rockets and satellites. It was originally known as Société nationale industrielle aérospatiale (SNIAS). Its head office was in the 16th arrondissement of Paris.Who owns whom: Continental Europe, Volume 1. Dun & Bradstreet., 1990. 555. Retrieved from Google Books on 31 August 2011. "SA NATIONALE INDUSTRIELLE AÉROSPATIALE 372 1 . 3724 SA, 37 Boulevard de Montmorency, F-75016 Paris""Offices and facilities." Aerospatiale. Retrieved on 31 August 2011. "HEADQUARTERS PARIS Aerospatiale 37, boulevard de Montmorency - 75781 Paris cedex 16 " The former assets of Aerospatiale are now part of EADS, except the Satellites activities which merged with Alcatel and became Alcatel Space, in 1999, now Thales Alenia Space. History The company (as SNIAS) was created in 1970 by the merger of the state-owned companies Sud Aviation, Nord Aviation and Société d'études et de réalisation d'engins balistiques (SÉREB). Starting in 1971 it was directed by Henri Ziegler. In 1991 the company helped construct the revolutionary chassis of the Bugatti EB110 Supercar. The chassis was built completely of carbon fibre, and was very lightweight. In 1992, DaimlerBenz Aerospace AG (DASA) and Aerospatiale combined their helicopter divisions to form the Eurocopter Group. In 1999, Aerospatiale, except for the satellites activities, merged with Matra Haute Technologie to form Aerospatiale-Matra. In 2001, Aerospatiale-Matra's missile group was merged with Matra BAe Dynamics and the missile division of Alenia Marconi Systems to form MBDA. Lionel Jospin's Plural Left government initiated the privatization of Aerospatiale. On July 10, 2000, Aerospatiale-Matra merged with Construcciones Aeronáuticas SA (CASA) of Spain and DaimlerChrysler Aerospace AG (DASA) of Germany to form the European Aeronautic Defence and Space Company (EADS). Products Fixed-wing aircraft * ATR 42 (as part of ATR) * ATR 72 (as part of ATR) * Avion de Transport Supersonique Futur (not built) * CM.170 Magister * CM.175 Zephyr * Concorde (with British Aircraft Corporation) * N.262 * N.500 * SE 210 Caravelle * SN 601 Corvette * TB 30 Epsilon * Ludion * Transall C-160 Helicopters * AS 332 Super Puma * AS 350 Ecureuil/AStar * AS 355 Ecureuil 2/TwinStar * AS 532 Cougar * AS 550 Fennec * AS 565 Panther * SA 313/SA 318 Alouette II * SA 315B Lama * SA 316/SA 319 Alouette III * SA 321 Super Frelon * SA 330 Puma * SA 341/SA 342 Gazelle * SA 360 Dauphin * SA 365/AS365 Dauphin 2 * HH-65 Dolphin * Tiger Attack Helicopter Unmanned aerial vehicles * C.22 Missiles * AS 15 TT * AS-20 * AS-30 * M1 (missile) * M20 (missile) * M45 (missile) * S1 (missile) * S2 (missile) * S3 (missile) * SS.11 * SS.12/AS.12 * Air-Sol Moyenne Portée * ENTAC * Exocet * Hadès (missile) * HOT (missile) * MILAN * Pluton (missile) * Roland (missile) Space-related products * AMC-5 (satellite) * Arabsat (satellite) ** Arabsat-1A ** Arabsat-1B * Ariane rocket ** Ariane 1 ** Ariane 2 ** Ariane 3 * Astra 5A (satellite) * Atmospheric Reentry Demonstrator * Diamant (rocket) * Hermes spaceplane (not built) * Huygens probe * Infrared Space Observatory * INSAT-1C (satellite) * INSAT-2DT (satellite) * Meteosat (satellite) * Nahuel 1A (satellite) * Proteus (satellite) * Spacebus (satellite) * Symphonie (satellite) * Tele-X (satellite) * Turksat (satellite) ** Turksat 1A ** Turksat 1B ** Turksat 1C * Topaze (sounding rocket) * TV-SAT 1 (satellite) List of CEOs * Henri Martre (1983 - 1992) * Louis Gallois (1992 - 1996) References External links * Aerospatiale (Archive) / * Helis.com Category:Aerospace companies of France Category:Airframe manufacturers of France Category:Helicopter manufacturers of France Category:Companies based in Paris Category:Companies established in 1970 Category:1970 establishments in France